The present invention relates to power tools and, more particularly, to battery pack isolation systems for power tools.
Power tools (e.g., reciprocating saw, drill, circular saw, jigsaw, etc.) generate vibrational forces during operation of the power tool. By nature, some power tools (e.g., reciprocating saws) generate more aggressive vibrational forces than other power tools (e.g., drills). It is advantageous to isolate the vibrational forces within the power tools so that the vibration forces do not propagate to a battery pack that powers the power tools. Excess vibrational forces exerted on the battery pack can limit the life cycle of the battery pack.